fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Magic Games X793
The Grand Magic Games in X793 (大魔闘演武 Dai Matō Enbu), like every other year, were held in Crocus, Fiore inside the Domus Flau. These games would be used to determine a mage's strength and provide guilds a chance to test their abilities and form new bonds with their neighboring guilds in Fiore. Event Organization Participating guilds are allowed to send out 6 mages to the represent their guild in the games. The games themselves are divided between two days and work based on a point system. The first day will be individual battles, where guild members will test their strength against formidable opponents for the chance to earn points for their guild. The second day will be team battles consisting of a pre-appointed duo against an opposing teams pair. This match will test the abilities of the guild members to work together as a team to take down a foe. As for the battles, anything goes! Magic can be used without restrictions, however, killing an opponent is strictly prohibited. The matches will last until one participant is unable to continue, or a draw is reached. Participants are allowed to forfeit the match as well if they wish to not continue. Whoever wins in single battles will be rewarded 10 points. A draw will result in 5 points per person. And a loss will earn your guild 0 points. For the team matches, a win will result in 20 points. A draw will result in 10 points per guild. And a loss will be given 0 points. At the end of the games, the team with the most points wins! Participants First Day Solo matches start off with a bang as both guilds put their strongest mages out in the arena! Tensions run high as spectators watch these battles unfold. Who will emerge victorious at the end of day one?? * Koma Inu vs Warrior Angel: A Fiery Flame Erupts * Koma Inu vs Warrior Angel: S Class Standoff *Koma Inu vs Warrior Angel: Elemental Breakdown *Koma Inu vs Warrior Angel: Celestial Tango *Koma Inu vs Warrior Angel: Thundersnow Crash *Koma Inu vs Warrior Angel: Darkness Beneath the Waves Second Day With Koma Inu in the lead at the end of day one, Warrior Angel is ready to step up their game and emerge victorious on day two! This day consists of two-on-two battles, where mages put their teamwork to the test and work together to earn their guild points. * Koma Inu vs Warrior Angel: Thermal Explosion vs Static Cosmos * Koma Inu vs Warrior Angel: Frozen Wave vs S Class Duo * Koma Inu vs Warrior Angel: Galaxy Blade vs Blazing Chaos Results At the end of the grueling two day battle, a victor emerged. With a final score of 75 points to 45 points, Koma Inu is crowned the victor of this years Grand Magic Games! All combatants put a great effort forth, and fought valiantly for their respective guilds. And although a title was awarded, it seems as if that doesn't lessen the bond between Koma Inu and Warrior Angel. In fact, it inspires and motivates each guild to continue to grow strong in the company of their new found friends. Category:Grand Magic Games Category:Tournament Category:Koma Inu Category:Warrior Angel Guild